Large buildings, such as office campuses, can be disorienting and confusing to navigate. This problem is particularly acute when many buildings and floors look the same, which can be challenging for clients/employees unfamiliar with the building(s) and even more troublesome in emergency situations. Current methods used by emergency responders to locate victims in emergency situations are manual and cumbersome. For example, responders must review floor plans and train each other to navigate the new space, which has proven inefficient and sometimes inaccurate. In time-sensitive situations, efficiency and accuracy is vital to responders.